How Intriguing
by Radical618
Summary: DracoHermione NC17softR More chapters to come
1. Chapter 1

The sky was cloudy, and rain softly dripped down the glass window. Hogwarts was never ugly, but this certainly wasn't the best the grounds of Hogwarts had looked. Not to mention, the witch named Hermione Granger was feeling under the weather. She could've easily gone to the hospital wing and gotten a potion from Madame Pomfrey, but she was being quite lazy today. Usually, on a weekend she was studying in the library or contemplating some mischievous childish adventure with her best friends Harry and Ron. She just wasn't up to it today, the sound of two babbling boys was not anywhere on her to do list.

"Hermione, Ron and Harry wanted to let you know they were going to Hogsmeade today."

"Merlin's beard, I completely forgot today was the trip to Hogsmeade." She said sniffling. "Ginny, I don't think I'll be attending. No, no I don't think I will be going at all."

"I'm sure Madame Pomfrey could give you something for those sniffles, Hermione."

"No, no Ginny, I'm sure with the horrendous weather changes the line in the hospital wing is quite long. I'll just stay here today and get some rest. I'll read, don't worry about my Ginny, now go on with Harry, I'm sure he's waiting for you."

"So I'll tell them not today then. Ron will be so disappointed." Ginny said as she walked out shaking her bright red hair.

Hermione slumped back down into her bed, and she couldn't believe the crudeness of people these days. Although, the thought of her and Ron had occurred to her many times before, he wasn't really all that interesting to her these days. His personality was predictable, and not to mention his ignorance to the world and… She stopped herself quite abruptly. No thoughts like this today, they were not suiting her mind, and these thoughts were in fact giving her even more of a headache. Ronald was her friend, sometimes a bit thick headed, but her friend nevertheless. She pulled out a book to keep her mind off things.

Although she was looking directly at the words in her book, she was not in the least comprehending anything that was on the page. Perhaps it was because she had read "Hogwarts a History" at least a dozen times, or perhaps it was the loud growling she heard and felt coming from her stomach. Granted that she hadn't moved from her very room since last night, she was quite famished. She got up and tossed her book down, not marking her page, threw on the most dreadful outfit she had ever put together, and hurriedly ran down to the Great Hall and sat down hoping food would pop up somewhere along the Gryffindor table. She sat down and desperately wished she had Harry's invisibility cloak, there were a decent amount of students here despite the rainy trip to Hogmeade.

Then, as she was about to take a bite into her favorite blueberry oatmeal, the bright blonde hair of Draco Malfoy caught her eye. She was caught in the pose, her Daily Prophet propped on her glass of milk, and the spoonful of oatmeal halfway to her mouth as she stared at him, feeling a fluttering sensation inside her stomach begin to erupt. He was sitting alone, quite alone, and of all things reading his Daily Prophet as well. Draco Malfoy read? She finally realized her awkward position and ate her spoon of oatmeal. Then she uncomfortably tried to find the part of the Prophet he was reading. Hermione Granger was quite intrigued by this side of Malfoy.

She had spent the next 5 minutes contorting her body to see that one particular article that he was so intently focused on; she barely noticed that he had left the table after she finished moving into another position. The Great Hall had become desolate in the small amount of time she had been obsessing over Malfoy. The Hall was so desolate in fact; she was the only one left in it. Then, quite suddenly, she heard footsteps coming behind her and without looking to see who was making these footsteps she immediately stuck her bushy hair back into the center page of her Prophet.

"You know Granger; the back cover has excellent articles. I suggest you read them intently."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione pretended not to feel the hot breath on the side of her neck. Hermione tried her hardest to ignore that hoarse but strong voice speaking into her ear. She stared blankly into the direct middle of her Prophet, hoping that he would just leave her, and walk away. Malfoy glanced around the hall quickly and sat down very close to Hermione, and leaned into her once more.

"I find it interesting you stayed behind today Granger. With this fantastic weather we're having and all." He gave a small laugh and leaned in even more closely. "Is that center-fold that interesting? I've seemed to have missed that particular section." He whispered into her ear. Hermione's face was becoming more and more increasingly red. Not to mention her entire body was feeling extremely hot. Then in the faint distance, the sound of voices seemed to fill the entire school. Draco got up slowly and headed towards the window, and took a peek out of it. The rain had become slightly harder, making a soft yet louder pitter-patter on the enormous windows. He glided swiftly back over to Hermione, but did not sit down, but instead leaned down as he had done previously. "I should be on my way, looks like the trip was cancelled. Pity really." He said taking in a whiff of her sweet strawberry scented hair, and was gone in a flash.

Within minutes of Malfoy's exit, Ron came skulking into the Hall, with Ginny and Harry following hand in hand behind him. Ron sat down next to Hermione and slammed his head on the table, splashing Hermione's over-filled milk glass.

"Ronald, is that necessary? And why are you sulking now?" Hermione said, somewhat pleased to see the familiarity of Ron sitting next to her.

"It's those two bloody love birds. They can't get enough of themselves." He said; mimicking what appeared to be Harry and Ginny.

"Come off it Ron, you're just jealous because you don't have it in you to ask a girl out!" Harry said joining them.

"Where'd Ginny run off to?" Hermione questioned Harry before the arguing started.

"She went upstairs to change, she got a bit wet on the ride back." He said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh." Hermione said wide eyed.

"Do you see what I'm talking about?! It's disgusting the two of them!" Ron said pointing his finger at Harry. Hermione however was not looking or for that matter paying attention to either one of them. Draco had once again entered the Great Hall. However this time he was accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. "HEY!"

"Ronald! What is it? Where's Harry?"

"He just left; he's going to the common room. Aren't you coming?"

"Yes, of course I am. I'm sorry, I got, erm, sidetracked from my own thoughts."

"What are you wearing?" Ron asked her with a smirk on his face as she stood up and collected her materials. She merely rolled her eyes as she proceeded ahead of Ron.

Ron and Hermione entered the common room to find Harry and Ginny intertwined in such a way, it was indescribable. Ron walked straight passed them not taking any notice when he stopped quite abruptly and turned around and stared directly at Hermione. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He remained standing and staring directly at Hermione. Once again, he opened and closed his mouth. He finally turned and walked away. Hermione was astonished at his odd behavior and quietly left the common room.

She let her feet lead the way up to the hospital wing, and sure enough, there was quite a line for students who had clogged noses. Despite the line, she found herself standing in it. After what seemed like hours, she finally had a dose of medicine, and was finally feeling better than ever. Perhaps after this, a quick stop in the library would do her some good. As she approached the library's quite large entrance, she spotted Malfoy sitting with Pansy Parkinson inside the library. Hermione quietly entered, catching Malfoy's eye. She walked silently to the back of the library and sat down at a deserted table, and pulled out her Prophet once again, this time turning it over to the back cover. She began to read as she noticed the chair next to her being pulled out from under the table.

"It is a bit risky, us talking in here like this Granger. Or rather the way it's been going, me talking to you." He said just above a whisper.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said continuing to stare at the back cover. That feeling was once again arousing in her stomach.

"Granger, despite our many, many differences, I find you more and more interesting. I find myself wanting to seem appealing to you each day." The tips of his hair were gently tickling her cheek bone. Her face was steadily growing hot and red; his breath was warm against her face. She turned slowly to face him; the end of her nose barely at his. He tilted his head and moved closer to hers. She continued to lean back until she flat out fell completely out of her chair which made a ruckus. Draco stood up with a menacing smirk on his face, and wrote something on a scrap of paper and shoved inside Hermione's edition of the Prophet. He stepped right over her and continued out of the library, Pansy bobbing closely behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione practically ran back to the common room, breathing heavily with relief as she stepped inside. She found a chair- any empty chair, and slid into it. Why was the common room so packed? She remained seated until she saw Ron sitting with Dean Thomas by the fire place, which was roaring with bright orange flames. Ron was almost so hard to spot, his hair blended superbly with the fire behind him. Ron suddenly spotted Hermione, who looked as though she was absolutely horrified.

"Hermione, what's gotten into you today? First you're dressed dreadfully, and now you look as though you've seen a boggart or something." He said rubbing her back. She backed away.

"Oh Ron, it's nothing, it's just been a very trying day is all. It's quite stuffy in here, and I… well I…" She stopped, Ron was no longer listening, but now paying attention to Harry and Ginny who had just walked in. "Ronald you're not even listening to me!"

"Blimey Hermione, I'm sorry. They just irk me so much." He said turning back to Dean. Hermione threw her hands up into the air and stormed up into her bedroom and fell onto the bed.

She opened her Prophet once again, and got the note Draco had shoved inside of it. She stared at it for a rather long extent of time before actually realizing what it meant. Though, it was quite simple to figure out, she couldn't understand why Malfoy was writing it to her.

The note simply read:

"Skip dinner and join me in the dungeons. You'll find me I'm sure."

She blinked and read it again in disbelief. Draco Malfoy had written her a letter to secretly meet. She had always felt something strange when Draco Malfoy was about, but she would have never thought that those feelings were mutual. She started to contemplate on how exactly she was going to get out of dinner, when she realized Harry would be busy with Ginny, and Ron would most likely be busy ignoring her. It was 5:00 in the afternoon now, dinner started promptly at 6:00. She would have plenty of time to escape and make it to the dungeons without being seen or noticed.

What was she to wear? To be safe she put on her school robes, just incase she was spotted, she wouldn't look like a complete mess, or if she were dressed nicely, she wouldn't seem too suspicious. After she was dressed, she surreptitiously headed for the dungeons, and she was pleasantly surprised that all of the hallways were rather deserted.

She reached the dungeons rather sweaty and with quite an interesting feeling floating around in her stomach. She looked everywhere for the sight of his blonde hair, which would surely stand out in the darkness of the walls. Then, she felt a hand on her arm. The grip was strong, yet gentle in such an arousing way. She twirled around, delighted to see Malfoy standing there with a grin on his face as though he had won some sort of medal.

"So you found my note Granger. I'm delighted. However, I was quite unsure if you would actually show, with the fiasco in the library and all. I was hoping that would've ended somewhat differently." He said dragging her into a dimly lit passage way.

"Is that so Malfoy? Well, you seemed very amused at how it actually did end." She said softly, the pressure in her stomach was building with the touch of his hand on her waist.

"I was more amused by your outfit. It was dashing really, one of you're better pieces."

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, well had I known you of all people had been there, perhaps I would've dressed quite differently. But, let's talk about something other than my exceptional matching skills for a moment on concentrate on why you've made me miss my dinner."

"I've told you already Granger, I simply can't have enough of you. It's quite hard you know…"

"What is?"

"Having to act as though you're worthless to me. You being a Mudblood and all."

"Well, Malfoy, you really know how to get a girl." Hermione said backing away a little. This last comment from Malfoy was a little too much. But he grabbed her and pulled her not an inch away from his gray eyes.

"I do, don't I Granger." He said his lips grazing against hers. Her hands were placed on his shoulders. His broad muscular shoulders; she couldn't help but notice. She leaned to him and met his lips. She backed away and opened her eyes. He had a very soft, but pleasing smile spread across his pale face. "There's a deserted classroom just down the hall Granger."

She ruffled her hand through his blonde hair, and smiled quite devilishly. "Please, do lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4

They stopped before a very thick wooden door. Draco swooshed around, taking Hermione by her hand and smiling in amusement. He couldn't help and enjoy the innocence of his fellow schoolmate; the sweet smell of strawberry that still lingered in her bushy brunette hair; the twinkle in her blue eyes. Draco Malfoy was steadily becoming obsessive over Hermione Granger.

"Granger, don't expect anything too provocative this evening." He said putting an emphasis on 'this'. "I'll treat you to one thing at a time. However, we won't start at square one." He said opening the door slightly, then closing it once again before Hermione could get a look into the room; she was becoming quite impatient. "Ahh, you're getting restless." He said running his finger along her cheek. "We have more than an hour before dinner is over. I'm sure they've only just started the main course." He said finally leading Hermione inside the door.

Hermione walked into the room and expected it to be lavishly set up; it surely wasn't. Her eyes widened a little at the single bed that was placed directly in the middle of the old classroom. Dimly lit, the room was somewhat musty and quite unromantic. She looked to Draco, and back at the bed.

"The classroom, might I say, is not at all impressive. However, the bed, I'm sure you'll learn to grow extremely fond of." He said leading her to it. He sat her down on the bed and knelt down before her, kissing her neck. She smiled and leaned into him as he worked, quite viciously might I add, at her neck. They slowly let themselves drift back into a horizontal position, naturally Draco was on top. Hermione's robe had found it's way to floor somewhere beside Malfoy's. His shirt was unbuttoned, her blouse half way undone, just enough for Draco to fit his hand perfectly around her breast. Without gasping it seemed, they went on and on finding all the ways to explore each other without actually "exploring".

Draco was in nothing but his silk Slytherin embroidered boxers and his black socks, while Hermione was barely in her bra and her panties were clinging on to the edge of her hips while she was in her white socks, one however was missing.

"I suppose we should get dressed then." She said softly. "Dinner I'm sure is over. They'll be questioning where I was." She sighed. "Whatever will I say?" She said with a satisfied smile starting to spread across her face. She strode to him and kissed him slowly, making the moment seemed longer than it actually was. They paused and shared a sweet smile. "We've got classes tomorrow Draco, and I don't think well be able to miss consecutives dinners." She said kissing him again.

"After potions, you have a study class don't you?"

"Malfoy, you haven't been snooping have you?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Perhaps I have Granger, perhaps I have." He said smiling. He checked his watch. "My, we should be getting back to our common rooms. Tomorrow then, after potions?"

"Certainly, although, if it doesn't live up to tonight's activities."

"No need to worry about that Granger. No need to worry at all."

He left Hermione alone in the room with the bed. She was still buttoning her shirt. She couldn't help but notice how happy she felt, how protected she felt when she was embraced in Draco's strong arms. She threw on her school robe, and silently left her new favorite room in the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

"You were where?!" Ron said throwing suspicious glances at Hermione.

"I told you five times already Ron. I was in the Room of Requirement. Like I said, I needed a place to study since I didn't get any time at all today." She said, imagining how dreadfully boring that would've been. She sighed. "I'm quite tired Ron. I think I'm going to retire to bed now." She said patting him on the shoulder. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her very close to him and gently kissed her. She back away gaping. "Oh Ron." Tears started to roll down her face as she ran up into her bedroom.

What was she to do? She had Malfoy who she desperately wanted to spend every moment of her free time with, and she had Ron. Her best friend Ron. Should she go along with Ron while secretly meeting Draco at the same time? She should tell them. No! What on Earth was she thinking!? Tell them! She shoved that idea far into the very back of her mind. She mustered herself up into a somewhat stable state and headed back down into the common room, where she saw the back of Ron's flaming red hair in a deserted seat in the corner.

"Ron?" She said softly.

"We can forget it happened. I mean, it was out of impulse. I just, I mean…"

"Ron. Stop please. It was, well, yes, rather unexpected," She started "But I was flattered." She lied, wanting to kill herself for actually doing this.

"You really were?" Ron asked with a hopeful tone.

"Very." Hermione said, trying to not sound too monotone. Ron stood up and grabbed Hermione's hands. He laced his fingers in hers and kissed her once again, this time a bit rougher, not to mention there was tongue use. Hermione Granger had just become Hogwarts newest whore.

It was dreadful, walking into the Great Hall hand in hand with Ron Weasley. His palms were sweaty, he was holding her hand to tight. His strides were much longer than hers. Worst of all, Draco was already at the Slytherin table talking himself up to Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Perhaps he wouldn't … And then he saw them. Ron and Hermione sat down next to the already active Ginny and Harry, as Ron leaned in quite close to Hermione and practically sucked her lips into his. Draco stared at Ron and Hermione until Hermione made eye contact. Draco was a brick wall, his expression unchanging.

As breakfast ended, students dashed to classrooms, Hermione and Ron walked awkwardly to Double Potions and sat down next to each other. Hermione thanked Heaven above he did not kiss her there, for Draco was sitting directly behind them.

"Page two-thirty seven. Have it completed correctly by the end of the session." Snape hissed at them.

Ron looked to Hermione. "Don't worry about your materials Hermione. I'll get them for you!" He said eagerly running over to the supply cabinet.

"You know Granger, I keep my materials with me. It makes it quite easy to get started." Draco said from behind. "How ever I'm sure a filthy Mudblood like you wouldn't know about keeping things close would you?" Draco got up and asked Snape to use the lavatory, and disappeared into the dungeon hallway. Hermione immedeatly stood up and followed him, with out Snape's noticing.

She left the classroom and rounded the corner where the deserted classroom she visited the night before stood. She slowly opened the door, when Malfoy's hand grabbed her. They were inches away from each other when he let her go.

"Malfoy!" She said grabbing his cloak.

"What?" He hissed. "What have you to say to me? I saw you in there with him!" He said slowly walking towards her as she back pedaled. "Hand in hand, through the Hall, locking lips at breakfast." He continued to walk and she continued to walk backward.

"Draco! I…" She leaned and sat down on the bed. "Draco please, please listen."

"I don't want to listen Granger." He said, unbuttoning her shirt. He finally released the last button and unhinged her bra. She fumbled with his trousers, until they finally released. He slid up her body like a snake sneaking up to it's pray. He lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties; she felt the bulge grazing up her thigh. "I don't want to listen Granger…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Skipping out of potions, Double Potions no less. What would the Headmaster say to this? 100 points from Gryffindor, as well as Slytherin. Mr. Malfoy, I'm quite surprised. And, although you are from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger, I'm quite surprised at you as well. Never have I seen a display such as this. You both have detention as well. In my office, each Saturday until I say other wise. Now, I recommend you return to wherever you are to be." Snape finished and walked inside is office, his coat billowing behind him.

"I'm starving." Draco said looking at his watch. "Hard work sure does make you hungry. Am I right Ms. Granger?" He said standing up from his seat.

"You are quite right Mr. Malfoy. Quite right indeed." She said smiling. "But would the Great Hall be a sufficient place to eat? After our coinciding disappearances, what will people think?" The smile not fading in the least.

"Perhaps that you had a breakdown, and I got locked in the loo, that sounds reasonable, no? Granger what's gotten into you?" Draco asked noticing Hermione's sudden change of expression.

"Ronald. He always jumps to the worst conclusions. And Malfoy don't you dare get me wrong, I'd much rather spend all of my free time the way we just have, but Ron is my friend, and I do care for him. I wouldn't want to hurt him."

Draco laughed with a sinister tone. "Ron is probably too thick-headed to realize that you were even gone until Snape dragged us back in here."

"But I was still dragged in here with you. That's all he needs to jump to outrageous conclusions. This is going to be murder." She said running out before Draco, who was shaking his head in amusement.

And murder it was. Hermione could easily take Ron's blabbering yells and cruel jabs, she had been used to these since her first year, but it was the silence that he was giving her. That was the worst of it. She sincerely hated not talking to Ron. Not to mention every time she would walk up to him he would turn and walk the other way, making her look like a total fool. She went over to Harry, she didn't have any beef with him.

"Harry," Hermione started a bit unsure of what she was actually was going to say. "Could you, erm, talk to Ron for me."

"No." Harry said plainly.

Hermione stared at him in shock. "Why the devil not? I haven't done anything to you!" She yelled, calling attention to herself and Harry. Ron even turned around to look.

"Listen Hermione, whatever you and Malfoy were doing together outside of potions is your thing, but Hermione, Malfoy?" He said running his hand through his jet black hair. The entire Gryffindor common room was staring at Harry and Hermione, in utter shock.

"Why do you say his name like that Harry? That loathing tone like that?" She said, the tears in her eyes beginning to swell.

"I loathe him Hermione, you know that, you used to loathe him too, but apparently…"

She angrily cut him off, "Just because I shagged him during potions doesn't… doesn't mean that I… I don't-." She couldn't even finish because Harry had walked away. Ron had walked up the boys' dormitory stairs, and the common room remained silent. She ran out of the common room bright red and crying, hearing Seamus saying "She's off to shag him again no doubt."

She sat on the bed, the now horrible bed that she couldn't understand exactly how she'd grown to adore it, thinking of a way to get out of her sticky situation. Things would never be the same between her and Ron again, or Harry for that matter. At least she hadn't screwed Voldemort. A smile spread across her face. What a sight that would be.

"It's nice when you smile Mudblood." His soothing voice came from a dark corner of the room.

"Not now Malfoy, please, I've had enough for one day." She told him as he started to caress her skin.

"You've been crying." He said gently rubbing his thumbs over her glistening cheeks. "You told them didn't you."

"Malfoy… stop." Her shirt was starting to become unbuttoned.

"You don't mean that." He smiled, feeling his pants loosening around his waist.

Hermione reached into his trousers and grabbed his hardening shaft, gliding her hand swiftly up and down it. The feeling was almost too much for Malfoy as he squeezed and fidgeted with her hardening nipples. He moved his head closer to Hermione's and they met, Malfoy biting her bottom lip. He moved his hand under her plaid skirt, and skillfully tore off her panties, jamming his finger into her already wet opening. She moved her hips back and forth with the movement of his finger, letting go of his swollen member, grabbing his shoulder so she could move easier.

"Ohhhh." She heard her self mutter as she felt his fingers move faster and fiercer within her. "I… didn't… mean… it… Malfoy…"


End file.
